


risk taking (and 5 other synonyms for make out sessions)

by gautier



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Making Out, they kiss but dont talk about it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gautier/pseuds/gautier
Summary: (There’s a song and dance to this, anyways, and Futa isn’t quite ready to cut it short just yet. No matter how much he tries to convince himself otherwise.)Futa is 5 layers deep in denial.
Relationships: Kajiyama Fuuta/Kayano Mikoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	risk taking (and 5 other synonyms for make out sessions)

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh mikoto i need you badly. so does futa, i guess :/

Kayano Mikoto is incredibly annoying, as are most things in Futa’s life.

Kayano Mikoto is incredibly annoyingー and that’s why Futa cannot even begin to explain the circumstances that have gotten them here. He’s honestly not even sure what to tell himself, given that Es has emphasized the extensive security measures that keep them locked in here way more than once; and Futa finds himself wishing that Mikoto would use this intelligence to break them out instead of coming to harass him at ass-o’-clock in the morning.

“Futa,” Mikoto whispers, and the breath against his ear mixed with the innocence laced in his voice sends a chill down his body. It almost makes him want to snap, to tell Mikoto to fuck off back to his room, but Yuno and Mu are sound asleep in the cells next to him and, despite his appearances, Futa doesn’t _try_ to be an ass to everybody he meets. (There’s a song and dance to this, anyways, and Futa isn’t quite ready to cut it short just yet. No matter how much he tries to convince himself otherwise.)

When Mikoto pulls back, Futa knows what to expect. It’s a routine, now, to lean back in when the dim light coming from the center hall reflects just off of Mikoto’s earring. It’s predictable, because it’s with Mikoto, and yet Futa somehow still feels like he’s throwing caution to the wind when he lets it happen this way. But it’s much easier to pretend that they’re teenagers flirting with danger than adults stuck in this purgatoryー and the risk doesn’t feel depressingly terrifying when he thinks of it as such.

Futa thinks that the novelty should have worn off by now, that he shouldn’t become so pliant and soft after a whisper and a kiss or two, but it’s much easier to just let Mikoto take the reins when it comes to this. (Only, and he means _only_ because this getting out would be the end of both of them. His pride is too frail to accept it any other way.)

Mikoto pushes him down with a firm hand on his chest, and all thoughts of ‘pride’ are gone out the window. The warmth there goes rolling through him, and Futa knows that neither of them want to talk about the legitimacy the contact holds. That would mean admitting to being here, to even the smallest acknowledgement of their crimes, andー

This is supposed to be an escape.

It never gets further than this, than the weight on his chest and his lips and his thighs, and the way that he can barely see Mikoto’s eyebrows furrow when the strap between his arms goes taut. They talk after, about university and life and where they were before, and Mikoto always scrambles back to his cell without talking about this prison or this or _them_ , and suddenly Futa’s bed is much more cold.


End file.
